Welcome, Edward
by WolfandVampire
Summary: AU. What if Edward wasn't the first of Carlisle's "children"? How does she react to the news of a brother? Not very well. Warning: Spanking. TWO-SHOT. Rated T just because I am slightly paranoid, but I think it could be lower. Pre-Twilight. COMPLETE! Part of my Martha Universe.
1. Background and Original Characters

**Background**

In this AU story, Edward is not the first of Carlisle's "children". Before him, Carlisle changed a young girl named Martha. After Carlisle changed Edward, he didn't take him home, but into a secluded area outside of the city (let's face it, I don't think Chicago has any forests around it like Forks does). Martha was worried sick for the three days Carlisle was gone, and this story takes place when he comes back with Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Original Characters**

**Martha Cullen:** Martha was born in 1791 in the still young United States of America. In 1806, at the age of 15, she was playing with a friend, and the friend's brother accidentally caused his dad's rifle to misfire, hitting Martha. She insisted she was fine, and attempted to walk home, not living too far away. The wound itself was not life threatening, but she lost a lot of blood, and ended up collapsing before she got home. Carlisle found her dying in the streets, rushed her to his home, and changed her.

When she woke up, Carlisle told her what she was, and she was terrified for a while. But Carlisle showed her his diet, and slowly over time she began to relax, and came to see Carlisle as her new father.

Carlisle and Martha have been together for 112 years with it being just the two of them.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I own Martha and the idea behind this story. That is it.

**Warning:** This One-shot contains a spanking.  
**

* * *

**

**Welcome, Edward**

_1918-Chicago, Illinois_

Martha looked up as she heard the sound of someone opening the front door to the house.

"Martha, can you come down here for a moment?"

Martha smiled. It was her father, for all intents and purposes, Carlisle Cullen.

"Of course, father, I will be right there!" Martha called. She got up from the table she had been sitting at. Her father had a lot of explaining to do. Without even a word to her, he had disappeared for three days, leaving her to come up with excuses out of thin air.

"Father, where on this earth have you-" Martha was cut off abruptly when she noticed Carlisle was not alone. With him was a person-a vampire-with bright red eyes and bronze, messy hair.

"Father?" Martha asked, looking at Carlisle confused

"Martha, I would like you to meet Edward. He will be your new brother." Carlisle said with a soft smile.

"Excuse me?!" Martha demanded in a harsh tone, "Brother?"

Carlisle smile faded with Martha's tone. "Yes, Martha, your brother."

"Carlisle, how could you?" Martha said, and then turned and fled upstairs

Carlisle looked up at Martha's fleeing back, confused and slightly angry she would be so rude to the new member of their family.

Edward didn't look confused in the least.

"Excuse me, Edward. Please feel free to go sit down in the lounge" Carlisle said, motioning into the closest room. He quietly went upstairs to Martha's room and closed the door.

"Would you care to explain your behavior?"

"What behavior?" Martha snapped

Carlisle was taken aback for a moment. Martha had never snapped at him before

He recovered quickly. "You are right, thank you for the correction, since what you displayed downstairs was not behavior in even the loosest definition. Allow me to rephrase, Martha. Would you care to explain your _mis_behavior to me?"

Martha refused to speak

"I am waiting, Martha Cullen."

For a minute it looked like Martha would continue to refuse to speak to Carlisle, but she suddenly rounded on him

"How could you do this? _Why_ in the name of everything on God's green earth did you change him?!"

"He was dying, and I had a chance to save him. The same thing as I did with you over a century ago."

"Sometimes people need to die, Carlisle! You can not save everyone!"

"However, I could save Edward" Carlisle said, "Now explain to me why you were so rude to Edward downstairs. There was no need for your behavior."

"Our family was fine the way it was, without you bringing someone else into this life. It has been the two of us for over a hundred years, and we have not had any problems."

_So that was it_ Carlisle thought. "Martha, you are _jealous _of Edward?"

"Not jealous, no!" Martha snapped

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, "Because it sounds to me that you are acting this way because I am changing something and you will have to share me now."

Martha turned her back to Carlisle

"Martha, my love does not diminish just because there is another member of our family."

"He is not part of our family!"

Carlisle's eyes narrowed, and at the speed only a vampire can reach, he grabbed Martha's arm and pulled her across his knee. He pulled up the hem of her dress and proceeded to bare her bottom.

"Carlisle! What are you doing?!"

"I am giving you a spanking" Carlisle said, bringing his hand down on Martha's bared backside with a hard smack.

"Ow!"

Carlisle rained smack after smack down on Martha's upturned bottom. The burning pain quickly built up, and she was wiggling around, trying in vain to get away from Carlisle's punishing hand

"C-Carilllllle!" Martha whined, kicking her legs

"Hush" Carlisle said firmly as he continued to spank Martha's backside

"I am sorry! I will apologize to Edward!" Martha said.

"Yes, you will" Carlisle said, "You will also welcome him in as a member of this family and begin treating him as a brother."

"I will! I promise!"

Carlisle continued to spank Martha until she finally gave up the fight and lay across his lap, dry sobs shaking her body.

When she gave up, Carlisle stopped and helped Martha pull herself back together, then held her lovingly as she sobbed into his chest

"I am sorry" Martha said, "You welcomed me in to your home and showed me how to live this life as easily as possible, and I should extend the same courtesy to Edward."

"Then I suggest you go downstairs and extend that courtesy."

Martha nodded, and headed downstairs. She found Edward sitting in the lounge

"Edward?"

Edward turned and looked around, "Hello"

"Hello. I am Martha" she walked over and held out a hand. Edward took it and shook it. "I am sorry about my rude behavior towards you."

"It is fine."

Martha smiled, "No, it is not fine, but thank you for your forgiveness."

Martha turned around at the sound of Carlisle's footsteps coming into the room.

"Now, let us try this again" Carlisle said, and went to stand next to Edward. "Martha, I would like you to meet Edward. He will be your new brother."

Martha smiled, and gave Edward a small hug, which became stronger as Edward returned it. "Welcome, Edward."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review, this is my first spanking story, so I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism....please do not Flame me! While my house could use the heat, it is a waste of your time and mine since I ignore flames. I understand that not everyone thinks spankings are an appropriate punishment, and that it is child abuse, but two things. 1) This takes place in 1918, when corporal punishment was done at home and in schools. and 2) If you don't like spanking stories, why are you reading this, since I clearly stated in my Summary and then again at the beginning of this chapter that this contained a spanking


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I had a lot of requests to continue this story, and someone suggested Edward's POV of the spanking, so that is what this is.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** And while I have this chapter going up, I would like to say something to one of my readers. To the anonymous reviewer who signed the review as Carly, I am sorry if I wasn't clear before. I don't mind what you had put in your review. I don't consider that to be a flame, and I am fine with what you put. I took no offense whatsoever. The thing I was trying to keep people from doing was reviewing with things like my story was horrible simply because it had a spanking in it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**(Edward's POV)**

"Excuse me, Edward. Please feel free to go sit down in the lounge" Carlisle said, motioning into the closest room. He quietly went upstairs. A minute later, I heard a door close, in an attempt to give the two of them privacy. Although the house was not sound proof, and with my new immortal body, my hearing had been magnified, and I could hear every word.

My mother always said that you could tell a lot by a family by seeing the inside of their house. From a look in the parlor, I could see that Carlisle and Martha were very well off, due to the elegance of the furniture, but the furniture was somehow able to keep a modest look to it while maintaining it's elegance. This showed my new family was not flashy with their money. My mother would be very impressed.

Thinking about my mother, I remembered she was now dead, and I wasn't. I never would be dead. Thanks to her, according to Carlisle. My mother had taken her last dying breaths to beg Carlisle to save me in the ways no one else could. Had she known he was a vampire? If so, how did she know? I had asked Carlisle as much, and he had been just as baffled as I was.

Martha's voice had been loud from the beginning, but it was something Carlisle said that got my attention. Not by his tone or volume, but by his words.

"He was dying, and I had a chance to save him. The same thing as I did with you over a century ago."

"Sometimes people need to die, Carlisle! You can not save everyone!" Martha was yelling.

I was slightly taken aback. Did she feel like she deserved to live and I didn't? Surely she couldn't dislike me. I had never met her before.

"However, I could save Edward" Carlisle said calmly, "Now explain to me why you were so rude to Edward downstairs. There was no need for your behavior."

"Our family was fine the way it was, without you bringing someone else into this life. It has been the two of us for over a hundred years, and we have not had any problems."

I recognized the tone in Martha's voice at once. She wasn't mad because she felt she deserved to avoid death and I didn't, but because she didn't want to have to share her family. I couldn't blame her. The two of them had been together for over a century, and now this new person was just walking right in and changing the life she was so comfortable with. The life that had had no problems, and wasn't in need of any change.

"So that was it" Carlisle's voice sounded reflective for a moment, and then returned to the normal calm tone "Martha, you are _jealous _of Edward?"

"Not jealous, no!" Martha snapped

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, "Because it sounds to me that you are acting this way because I am changing something and you will have to share me now."

There was a short pause.

"Martha, my love does not diminish just because there is another member of our family."

"He is not part of our family!"

I will admit, that hurt. I had not been awake for more than a few hours, but Carlisle had been very friendly to me, and was very open. He had made life with him sound nice. It was clear Martha was not going to be as welcoming. Would Carlisle turn me away because his first child said she didn't want a brother?

"Carlisle! What are you doing?!" Martha's voice suddenly was high-pitched with panic.

"I am giving you a spanking" Carlisle said calmly. I was starting to wonder if Carlisle ever shouted. So far, even while Martha was screaming at him, he had responded in the same calm manner.

Carlisle's statement was soon followed with a loud SWAT!

"Ow!" Martha yelled out.

The first swat was followed by many more, and each one was accompanied by a yelp from Martha. Soon the yelps turned into sobs.

"C-Carilllllle!" Martha whined.

"Hush" Carlisle said firmly as he continued to spank Martha's backside.

As I listened, I was reminded of the few times I had found myself over my father's knee. Usually I was very well behaved, and if I did misbehave, it took one trip over my father's knee to keep me from repeating my mistake. It wasn't that my father was harsh with his spankings, it was just that I could always tell it hurt him to have to punish me. I hated making him hurt, so I did my best to avoid anything that would cause me to have a sore bottom and him heartache.

"I am sorry! I will apologize to Edward!" Martha said.

"Yes, you will" Carlisle said, "You will also welcome him in as a member of this family and begin treating him as a brother."

"I will! I promise!" Martha sounded desperate to get out of trouble with Carlisle and I reflected a little on that. Sure she would have the stone-hard skin I had, but so did Carlisle, which would mean her bottom was being swatted by his stone-hard hand.

Carlisle continued to spank Martha. Then her yelling and begging ceased, and I could hear her sobbing in defeat.

When the sobbing started, the swats stopped.

"I am sorry" Martha said, "You welcomed me in to your home and showed me how to live this life as easily as possible, and I should extend the same courtesy to Edward."

"Then I suggest you go downstairs and extend that courtesy." Carlisle said.

I quickly turned around and acted as if I had not been listening, although I was sure Martha would know after a century that vampire hearing was very sensitive.

"Edward?"

I turned and looked at Martha, "Hello"

"Hello. I am Martha" she walked over and held out a hand. I took it and shook it. "I am sorry about my rude behavior towards you."

"It is fine." I said.

Martha smiled back, "No, it is not fine, but thank you for your forgiveness."

Martha turned around as Carlisle's entered the room.

"Now, let us try this again" Carlisle said, and went to stand next to me. "Martha, I would like you to meet Edward. He will be your new brother."

Martha smiled, and gave me a small hug, which I returned. "Welcome, Edward."

Her words were full of sincerity. She wasn't welcoming me because she was afraid of another punishment if she didn't. She really wanted me to feel welcomed. And now I did.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked this chapter. I am not sure I will continue this story past this point, but I might either write another story with Martha or maybe make a mini series of different one-shots or two-shots with Martha since everyone who reviewed seemed to like her.**


End file.
